Enyvione
by ZocoLP
Summary: Quinn has a special crush with a summoner within the League of Legends. Do you wonder how it will play out? Join along as me, Quinn, and some other friends take a stride in Summoner's Rift. Maybe things won't happen as you expect them to... (Quinn X OC)
1. Swiftly

**Happy Birthday Nick!**

**Wow, this story took a good while. This story is dedicated to my good friend Nick. Like my other birthday story (which I took down for whatever reason I can't remember) I tend to pair the person with their League main or crush. In this case, it might go both ways. This is a story about Quinn, Demacia's Wings, and Nick, a summoner. I also included a bunch of other friends in this story, including myself ;). Thank you for reading! I will have more details at the end of this story. Read on!**

* * *

It was a quiet night within the League of Legends, just how it should be for this time of hour. The bursting lights represented the life within the League even when it is midnight, the designated time for all summoners to catch some sleep in preparation for the matches the day following. This was the homeworld for all fortunate humans that have decided that they are worthy of becoming a "summoner", a human that must fight along side a "champion", in order to defeat their foes in combat. However, champions were not your typical human. There was something special in all of them, a unique power to possess, a power certain enough to kill.

The buildings that housed them were intricate all in their own way, though through the population's popular vote the community had decided to keep them more… segregated. There were different tiers of summoners, each tier broken into their skill level within the League of Legends. These tiers are what also separated their housing, but it did make room for more housing design. The most populous tier, bronze, were considered the worst among many summoners and even champions. This division was so populous in fact that it became a second border, outlining the entire League of Legends. A variable that they could not control and, if they could, would surely change to convince outsiders that moderators teach fellow summoners well. But it is what it is. The League houses were superiorly decorated with the material used to represent their tier. However, since bronze was in low demand, the League resorted to something more efficient and explanatory: wood. The same situation applied to the tier above, silver, which was less populous than bronze but not by much. This housing traced the bronze housing on the inside, but somehow didn't complete a full circle around the League, which in all actuality is a good thing. The roofs of the silver housing stood out as the building towered in floors, but not as much as some others. Silver only produced a bare glare in the city compared to the rest. After that came gold, which is also pretty self explanatory. They came next in the line of houses, this time being placed slightly above the silver and bronze housing on hills to tower above them, signifying their dominance. The golden roofs gave way to light, shining even their own shade of yellow down into the city after night. Though this was true, the best summoners still did not reside here.

Summoners placed above the golden tier were actually implanted with a unique gift: the ability to communicate with a League champion in person, outside of Summoners Rift. Though this capability was lower for lower tiers, it was still a chance. In fact, platinum, the tier up from gold, earned this privilege even though it was rare for them to do so. The platinum tier was on the top of the first hill, now towering over gold and projecting a silver-ish blue tint onto the back of the gold houses. Diamond, the most precious treasure out of all of them, were able to see champions in person commonly, but not oftenly. Now, as always, diamonds were superior to every other crowning jewel. It was only fair that the best common players stood in these brackets. Though one rule broke this law: challenger. These were the best of the best, ones that deserved much more than what they already had. And that they received, as these summoners were gifted a house higher than diamond. Challenger summoners met with champions often, and even have the ability on the inside management of the League of Legends with their insight.

Though that was not the end of it. The champions. They obviously had to be placed somewhere. That's why they were treated in the highest regard. Champion houses were separated into where the champion came from. Wisely, the Demacian and Noxian houses were placed on opposite sides of the League castle, while the Ionian, Piltover, Freljordian, Zaunite, Bandle, Shadow Isles, and Void champions were all housed (or contained) in random areas surrounding the castle. The League castle was located in the center of it all, the face of the area of League of Legends. All summoners came here to watch and compete in matches, and all champions were relocated to Summoners Rift whenever they had a match. It didn't seem to be an institute anymore, but now blossoming into a city. From above, it actually reminded her of her hometown: Demacia.

Quinn, popularly known as Demacia's Wings, one of the most agile champions in the League and improperly addressed as the slang "bird-lady", leaned against the highest balcony in the Demacian building. Her amber eyes looked somberly over the northern part of the institute, letting the the soft breeze blow her violet hair over her eyes every once in a while and rustle her dark blue fur coat she used as bedwear that covered her entire body, including her otherwise bare chest. The lights were what had caught her eyes this time on her return visit to this balcony for the third night in a row, now laying her chin on top of her crossed arms atop the railing. It seemed as a pulling in her chest dragged her to this very balcony every time, and every time she came to adore the silver and blue tint that the platinum building shined upon the gold one. Though she didn't know what caused this feeling. Was she homesick? It can't be. Though she was one of Demacia's elites, they had no need of her services of now. Was it her brother? Possibly. His death had been tragic, and from that day she swore not to speak of it. Though the feeling felt different. Almost like a craving…

Her mind was just on the verge of a solution when the noise of a door opening behind her snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to the left and looked inside the building, the bright light of the inside partially blinding her after completely forgetting about it. A woman had entered the room and caught sight of Quinn. She was a distinguished figure among the Demacian house, one that Quinn not only had respect for but were also personal friends with. A red tint in her hair complimented an otherwise jet black wave, also letting it flow behind her. She wore a similar attire, though completely black and more revealing than Quinn's. She held a wine glass half full of young merlot, a common wine within the house. Amber eyes met cyan and they both greeted each other with warm smiles. Fiora sauntered up onto the balcony next to Quinn.

"I don't recall you ever coming up here on nights before a match." Fiora instantly noted, sliding her arms onto the rail like Quinn and holding her wine over the edge. Quinn paid no mind to her concern, it was typical of her to care towards close friends, of which she doesn't have many of. Many people are intimidated by her, though the scoundrels would say otherwise. Unlike them, Quinn has developed a heavy bond with her, and now they weren't against being philosophical towards each other. Quinn turned her head and looked back to the city.

"I figured I can pass a few hours without sleep. Besides we're lucky. We don't get called to the platform every day unlike some others." Quinn stated.

"Ha! You're right on that!" Fiora agreed. She took a sip of her wine. Quinn noted her look. Her eyes seemed limp and sleepy, and her clothing agreed with that.

"I hope you're not drunk." Quinn said haphazardly. Fiora snickered.

"I'm not." She assured in a lower voice, wiping some wine off her lip. "If I was you would know. And if you knew, I'm sure you would beat me up because of it." Fiora mused, laughing slightly at her own joke. And she knew it was true. It was the same for Quinn; when she had someone she cared for, she meant it. Quinn was trained to protect, this included her loved ones.

"Hmph." Quinn shrugged. "You're right about that." But if Fiora looked drunk, then Quinn looked lonesome to Fiora. The way she looked out over the city like there was something important on her mind.

"So…" Fiora lingered. "What brought you up here?" She asked. There was no immediate response from Quinn, but when she finally considered the question she sighed.

"I don't know… my mind seemed to have guided me up here." Quinn answered in a disheartening tone. The two let silence fill the air for a moment. "I guess I just wanted to see the lights." She used as an excuse.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Asked Fiora. Quinn nodded. "They sure remind me of home."

"Same." Quinn related. She looked at Fiora again. "Say, you're not wearing that for any other reason for sleep, right?" Quinn lazily asked.

"What do you mean?" Fiora asked back, not quite getting the comment. But the sly smile on Quinn's face told her what she meant. "Honey, I'm not at that level yet." Fiora confirmed.

"Alright, alright. I take it back." Quinn quickly retracted from that conversation. But her boldness got the better of her, and quickly got the better of Fiora.

"Why ask?" Fiora pondered.

"No reason." Quinn quickly answered back again, not acknowledging her asking. Instead her lackluster gaze continued out into the city below her. What fascinated her so much was unknown to Fiora, but she did know that she was lying. She noticed that Quinn was purposely trying to brush off and ignore that last conversation, which led her to believe that something on that topic was on her mind.

"Oh really?" Fiora asked, an impish smile crossing her face. She stood up from the railing, as fake as it was to be creepy, she seductively placed her hand on her shoulder and walked around Quinn, letting her hand softly drag across Quinn's neck. "I'm not the type to let people go once they let the topic of… slightly revealing clothing go. And coming from you it implies that you…" Fiora said, stopping on the other side of Quinn. "May have an attraction."

"To you!?" Quinn exclaimed. Fiora shrugged.

"It doesn't surprise me when people call me attractive in this type of clothing. But I know you aren't really the person to think like that." Fiora stated, going back to leaning against the railing.

"I will admit, if I was a guy and I saw you like that, I wouldn't be shy in getting up close." Quinn teased, in which Fiora only replied with a small laugh. She sighed. "But you may have caught me red-handed, Fiora." Quinn admitted. Fiora's eyes lit up and almost lost grip on her wine.

"I was right!?" Fiora asked shocked. Quinn nervously nodded, knowing how her friend would always react to possible gossip material. "Oh…" Fiora said, not actually expecting it. Now she had to change her tone and manner. "Well… tell me about it." She said caringly.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Quinn asked and Fiora pledged. "I've had mixed feelings on someone for a while and I don't know how to interpret them."

"Who is it? Garen? Jarvan? Xin -"

"No, no. It's a summoner." Quinn clarified and hung her head lower, not expecting too much help from her mainly sarcastic friend.

"A summoner?" Fiora repeated and Quinn nodded. "Quinn, you know that summoner-champion relationships aren't recommended or even permitted -"

"Yeah, but fuck them." Quinn disregarded. Fiora looked shocked. If this was so, this would be the first time Quinn ever been disloyal to the League. Looking at Quinn, she looked more than just merely troubled. Distressed.

"Ok… tell me about him." Fiora fostered. Quinn sighed again.

"It's a summoner housed in the platinum building." Quinn said, but couldn't continue further when she heard a small snicker come out from Fiora's mouth.

"Platinum?" She questioned. "Girl, I didn't know you set your standards so low." She wittily commented.

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking! You let all of the bronze summoners hit on you because they think you're easy!" Quinn retorted. Fiora burst out laughing, Quinn was slightly startled that her joke was that humourous.

"Ha!" Fiora's guffaw died down, eventually settling into small bits and piece of laughter. "Touche. But once they use me, they know my playstyle is rough." Fiora stated, which only made Quinn nod before Fiora came back to her normal self. Fiora's joke was meant to lighten the mood, but instead Quinn had that same distressed expression.

"He's summoned me a lot and… I don't know what I feel of it. Valor really likes him though. His shot-calling keeps Valor excited all the time." Quinn said pensively.

"Is he cute?" Fiora wondered.

"Yeah, well…" She cut herself off and glared at Fiora. "You know I'm not good at talking about this stuff!" She whined.

"I know, I know. That's why I'm trying to break you out of this shell of yours." Fiora explained, and Quinn childishly sighed.

"Sure, he's cute I guess." Quinn gave in. Fiora nodded. "He's the dark haired guy on the ranked team "Obey"."

"Missael!?" Fiora exclaimed shocked.

"No, not him… unless you think that he's cute?" Quinn slyly responded. Fiora cringed.

"Ew, no." Fiora said with disgust and Quinn pleasantly laughed. That lightened the mood.

"So… what are you going to do?" Fiora asked.

"I don't know." Quinn said hopelessly, now shifting her position and leaning her back against the railing and looking into the room. "I suppose I could approach him, but that would lead to me looking like a fool in front of all the other champions. I don't think he would be ever willing to approach me, except for when we shake hands after the game."

"Well what if it wasn't you that approached him…" Fiora pondered. Quinn looked at her inquisitively.

"What? Do you want to ask him out for me?" Quinn asked.

"No, no. Not me in particular. Someone else…" She referred. Fiora looked at her with a glint of genius. Soon, Quinn knew what she meant.

"Oh…" Quinn gravely pronounced. "You want me to go… that far?" She asked.

"Yes." Fiora said. She placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder. "It would be the safest route."

"But what if he gets noticed?" Quinn asked, scared for her own well-being along with his.

"He won't, I can promise you that." Fiora said. With that she took her hand off of Quinn's shoulder, turned around and began strutting away, feeling accomplished by what she just told Quinn. "This is your first time, and just like everything you can't go about what you want without taking a risk. So the question is, will you be able to make this risk?" Fiora left Quinn with a question as she stepped back into the room. But as she did she stopped, now hearing Quinn shift loudly behind her.

"I'm not weak." Quinn said boldly. Her eyes now not displayed sultry, but now a giant boost of confidence. Though Fiora couldn't see this, she could surely sense it. "I won't take this opportunity for granted, and I surely won't let it pass me by."

"Now that's the Quinn I know. Strong, confident… and continues to be worthy." Fiora said. Taking another sip of her wine, she stepped out of the room, her attire almost getting caught in the door along the way. Quinn stayed in place, staring at the place Fiora just was. Did she really just make that commitment? That was the disturbance in her head now. It wasn't a thought anymore, it was a reality. Quinn turned around and stared back down at the platinum buildings, where her crush stayed.

"Fiora…" She uttered. "Thank you"

* * *

Nick was nervous.

Not only was his reputation on the line, all of his friends were as well. He fidgeted with his fingers as he sat patiently in the blue side waiting room for his ranked team to be called to the nexus. Black rock was used as decor to make the room seem like a cave, to fit in with the theme of the area. The nexus was just on the other side of the white steel door directly in front of him, his entire fate remained partially in there and partially in his mind.

The silence in the room was not only resonated by him. To his left and to his right were both two other comrades, his allies going into this next match, and also his personal friends. Nick was placed in the middle, representing the role he was playing next match. To his far left was the top laner and also the highest ranking player on the team, Brian. Sitting next to him listening to music through his phone before the upcoming match was Cal, their jungler who derives his playstyle to how the game results and adapts his playstyle accordingly. To his right was their team's bot lane. On ad-carry, a very suitable marksman summoner and excels at being consistent, is Matt. And on support, one of the most iconic members and faces of the team and really comes to represent the team as a whole, whom many consider a "godly" support no matter how much he disapproved of himself playing the role, was Missael. Together they formed the ranked team "Obey" and have driven themselves to finals of this tournament.

This tournament, in particular, was of great importance. Just like the normal League Championship series, this was the same as the Promotional Series except in a lesser state. Since none of them were challenger, the winner of this tournament would have the chance to compete with them. The ranked team would be considered a challenger ranked team, able to compete in the upcoming challenger series. The losers weren't rewarded with anything except the bragging rights to be considered "runner up". However, the winner not only gets the grand prize but also more bragging rights than the runner ups. This was an important match. The team that they were competing against were not only great friends of theirs, but also their rivals. It would be a fight for the finish, and nonetheless the most challenging fight they would ever have.

Innate attributes existed within both teams. For one, both had a variety of playstyles that they could play. For Nick's team, they had better teamfights and shot-calling. However for the opposing team, they were better for controlling or dominating their lane and excelling in map-control. Though they knew this, they knew little to none about each others champion pool. They've kept it secret from each other for months, little data being able to be gathered from the others match history. But lately "Obey" have been on tilt. All of them were still in their solo-queue mentality for this match; this was certainly not a good sign. The two days prior to this one held the first and second matches of this competition. In the first match, "Obey" won a decisive victory against them, pushing their nexus within the thirty-minute mark. On the second game, their rivals crushed them with a score of 30 kills for them, 7 for "Obey". This was the third game of the competition and, suddenly to both teams, just recently announced to be an exposition game, meaning the match would be visible to watch from the courtyard stadium just outside of where they were at.

Nick had a special ace up his sleeve that he's been able to conceal from the opposing team. With this his entire team knew to finally reveal it. Nick's pick would surely determine the fate of the game, whether it would make them win or make them tragically lose. It wasn't up to meta, what some may consider a sin within the League, but it always made the match more interesting when an unorthodox pick came from either side.

"One minute until prerequisite meeting!" A female voice said through speakers hidden somewhere within the wall, the same voice used to commentate the League games. Nick leaned back and leaned his head against the jagged rock wall behind him.

"Hey Nick." Matt said from his side. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, in which Nick responded with a reassuring smile.

"I'm positive." Nick assured.

"Hey Nick, you better not feed this time!" Brian commented from the side with the same sarcastic attitude projecting from his voice as always.

"Yeah Nick, don't suck!" Missael also commented, this time with a less sarcastic attitude.

"Why so much hate?" Nick grumbled. "You all obviously don't know how much I've been practicing her. It'll be a tough match up against whoever he picks, but I should be fine." He said. Just as he finished the sentence, the door in front of them unlatched making a loud, mechanical noise. It was as if someone was opening the door to a lab; white smoke poured out from the slot the door was locked in, and on the other side was the main room. With a deep sigh and a cross for hope, the team slowly entered the room.

This room was much more spacious than the holding area but was decorated in the same way. The same pitch black walls surrounded them, this time seeming small stalagmites protruding from the ceiling above meant to intimidate summoners coming in. The middle was completely bare, but both ends met identical grounds. Five summoner plates were lined up for each one to stand on, roles lining up in the same fashion as Nick's team sat. The plates were half-circled around a small rock pedestal in the middle, the pedestal emitting magical powers to bring up the all classic champion select screen. Though this was not what they saw when they were in Summoner's Rift. On the map each player was presented with a birds-eye view of the champion in three dimensions, as well as a holographic heads-up-display where players would manually touch and change settings. It was truly a work of technology, surely nothing like other universes have seen before.

Though the middle of the room was bare, the other side wasn't. The other side reflected what they had just entered through, a steel door that this time went to the purple team waiting room. As they emerged into the room, they caught firm sight on the other team, in which they seemed just as nervous about this situation as them.

On the contrary of "Obey", their team name was named "SouL", and just like their team they had five members. Adjusting his glasses as he walked in, Max, SouL's top laner, walked over to his platform. Not only being the most consistent member of their team, he also ran with the most positive ratio out of all of them. The tall blonde who was also most commonly identified as the worst of the team, Thomas, walked out as SouL's jungler. However confusing it may be, Nick walked out for ad-carry of SouL, who has adapted himself to many different types of marksmen and their playstyles. His support, Dylan, walked out alongside Nick to the platform; Dylan being known to play more uncommon supports. Then finally was SouL's mid laner and Nick's lane opponent, who was also ironically the person Nick knew most out of the entire SouL team. Being the soul optimizer of the team, making sure each and every member's mechanics were as good as they could be for the players skill, he had a reputation on his back that he surely did not want to foil, and losing at the influence of Nick would only even be more insulting to his peers. Oly, also more commonly known in the community as **Zoco**, walked out into the room. Catching a brief glimpse of Nick he flashed a friendly but also challenging smile at his friend before walking out behind their pedestal.

As they walked, the entire "Obey" team noticed their coach and former jungler, Colby, conversing with the head summoner hosting the event on last minute touches. By this time courtyard was probably packed with summoners wanting to spectate this game. The pressure was high for both teams, some of them already sweating from it, as well as the additional pressure of the game being live, a hurdle that none of them have faced before. Colby caught sight of their team walking in and, with a generous bow, turned away from the head summoner temporarily to walk over to the team.

"Alright team!" Colby announced and clasped his hands together, looking amongst the team trying to ignore their worried looks. "We looked good against them a couple days ago, but yesterday we just got crushed. What's the plan today guys?" He asked.

"We're using Nick's strategy Colby. What do you think?" Cal asked. Colby seemed slightly annoyed at this.

"Nick, this is the finals. I don't think this is such a good idea. She's not even considered a mid laner!" Colby argued.

"I don't care, ok!? He won't expect it! Even though he's a proficient laner, him and his team won't be able to adapt to this sudden change." Nick argued back.

"It's just because you like her, isn't it?" Missael commented from the side.

"W-Wha? I-I don't know what your -"

"Guys stop! I'll vouch for Nick. I believe that he can win his lane." Matt supported Nick, making Nick feel a little better about himself. A tense silence filled the gap between the team for a brief moment. Everyone peered at each other, all contemplating the same thought: should this be allowed through.

"Alright." Colby said stoically, not exactly pleased at this situation. "We'll let it happen." Colby confirmed. With a pleased smile from Nick, not everyone seemed too happy about this decision. Both Colby and Missael were disheartened by Nick's lack of a secure and safe pick, as they planned weeks beforehand against this very team. But the rest of them were confident, and with a four versus two majority, Nick's pick would be allowed through, and SouL had no intelligence of this pick.

"Champion Select is about to begin!" The female announcer announced through the speakers, this time projecting her voice through speakers in the courtyard; Nick was able to hear the cheers come through the walls, chants for both teams being played. Hundreds of fellow summoners gathered in the courtyard today, some of them accompanied by small little accessories to compliment their dedication to the League. It was so immense, an entire row of spectators wore a hat the exact same of that of the most notorious champion in the League: Teemo. While the crowd was fierce, one person stepped up side stage and made her appearance in front of the whole courtyard. The match announcer, Brice, stepped up in to the middle of the stage.

"Hello, and welcome to the finals of the Divisional Bracket Promotion Series!" Brice introduced and the crowd went wild once again. "The winner of this series will be qualified to compete with the top challenger teams in the League of Legends. So far we've seen two intense matches between both teams. In the first game, Obey Gaming took a commanding lead early on and managed to push their nexus in just above thirty minutes. But, with fury, SouL Clan managed to retaliate the next day, bringing the second game to a close with twenty-three kills above Obey. Today will be the final match between the two rivaling teams, and it all starts now as the teams jump into champion select!"

As Nick heard the words echo softly through the walls, he knew it was time to turn his attention away from the ongoing thought of expositions and into the game. Within a second, a holographic projection of the League of Legends Champion Select screen appeared in front of every member of both teams. Like standard draft pick, there was always a pick and ban phase before the actual champion selecting. These champions would not be available for summoning in the actual match. Conveniently, Obey had the first ban and first pick, however SouL would be granted with the opportunity to counter-pick any of Obey's champions.

Brian was the one banning for Obey's team, and he was pretty wise when it came time for this. The first ban was immediately Vayne. Both Matt and Nick excelled in using Vayne to its maximum strength; that had to be taken out of the line-up. Max was banning for SouL's team. The first ban to come out from them was Leona, as Missael was pretty proficient on that champ. Next Obey banned out Evelyn, as Evelyn was a mechanically simple champion to play and wanted to pit Thomas outside of his small comfort zone. SouL's second ban was Singed, as he was just too annoying for Max to deal with in lane. Obey's final ban was Orianna, a champion that Oly was known for playing plenty of and Obey didn't want to take the risk of SouL picking such an effective team fight champion. Similarly, SouL's final ban was Zed, as they didn't want Nick to catch anyone out of position and instantly murder them. Luckily enough though, that ban was void to Obey.

"Should I do it?" Brian asked and everyone quickly shouted yes at him. With his teams consent, he locked Quinn for Nick. Everyone seemed to ease into their place as the deed was finally done. Hysterically, as Nick looked over, the SouL team seemed flustered. They knew that Matt wasn't known for playing Quinn, so they wondered if that was going to be a mid-lane Quinn. But as quickly as he relished in this fact, his nerves edged into him again. As quickly as Obey locked Quinn for Nick, SouL insta-locked Ahri for Oly.

With a very interesting matchup in the middle lane, the rest of the selections for both teams seemed to satisfy them. In the top lane Max would summon Yasuo to brawl against Brian on Fiora. In the jungle, it would be a race to see who would out-gank the other as Cal locked Fiddlesticks with confidence and Thomas locking Xin Zhao with ease. The bot lane had to be the most intense. On Obey's side, Matt and Missael picked the sniper, Caitlyn, and the dark child, Annie to be their marksman and support. With the unorthodox picks coming out from SouL's side, they decided to go a very damaging and tanky bot lane duo. The outlaw, Graves, and the Titan of the Depths, Nautilus, was SouL's bot lane.

"Alright team, lets go! I believe in you guys!" Colby cheered once more before he was forced to step out of the room. Taking one final deep breath, Nick readied himself for the tough match ahead. Letting the summoner's influence flow within him, Nick's mind, and everyone elses, was transported elsewhere, onto the ravaging lands of Summoner's Rift.


	2. Valor

Quinn's body re-established itself into its new environment, although the land was not new at all! As she stretched her arms out and checked herself to make sure that nothing was missing, she took in a solid whiff of the cool air that littered the grounds of Summoner's Rift, the main battlegrounds throughout League of Legends. Though what seems to be a completely innocent land, the large jungle being cut in two by the well known Serpentine River and lively ruins containing an active Nexus on both sides, the arena being encased by giant trees, and the monsters that plagued these lands, was actually private land claimed by the League of Legends. With a complete and utter makeover of the land from what it was originally, the land was imbued with the technology to summon champions here on will, and to embody the minds of the ones controlling each champion in the atmosphere around. The stone steps that she stood on were the only safe spots in the entire area.

Her presence was not sole. All around her were her fellow comrades, some more so than others. All of them faced the same feeling as she did once she was summoned, Caitlyn checking the scope of her rifle, Annie hugging Tibbers before entering the forest, Fiddlesticks twirling his scythe a few times, and Fiora taking a few practice thrusts with her sword. Quinn looked up, once again and as always looking for the face of her summoner but could only see Valor who was flying in circles above her awaiting an order for battle.

"Quinn, can you hear me?" Nick's voice echoed in her mind. Once again, Quinn inadvertently looked around her in expectation to find the male talking to her, though only realizing stupidly to herself that Nick was her summoner.

"Crystal clear, as always." Quinn said to Nick within her head nervously. She didn't want to set a bad impression, especially on the finals.

"This is an exposition match. Hundreds are watching us right now." Nick stated. This caught her off guard.

"Oh really?" Quinn asked. The brief silence was the equivalent to Nick nodding his head. Quinn snickered. "Well then, care to give them the same show we always do?"

"Let's do it. Stick to the plan and nothing can go wrong" Nick said confidently. With a sly smile from Quinn, she felt confident to win this match with Nick by her side.

"Quinn!" A voice yelled at her from the side. She turned to notice Fiora looking at her as she was running towards top lane. "Don't forget about _our_ plan!" She emphasized. "_Shit"_ Quinn thought. It wasn't that she had forgotten about that, it was that she didn't want to be reminded about that. The main pressure wasn't during this match, but afterwards.

"What does she mean?" Nick asked, startling Quinn. Quinn choked, the words not being able to come out of her mouth for good reason. "Quinn, if there is anything troubling you right now tell me." Nick said firmly. It was nice that he cared about her like that, but it still wasn't enough.

"I…" She only managed to say. She seemed breathless already. "I will tell you afterwards." Quinn excused. With Nick not saying much more, she felt relieved to not have him on her case, though she could tell that it would be bugging him throughout the entire match. She only hoped this wouldn't mess up their communication. By buying a starting Doran's Blade and health potion, she strode off to the mid lane.

It was dark, her line of sight not providing her with much vision of the enemy team, same with her lane opponent. The feeling was unnerving, not being able to see the enemy that you knew was there. The Rift was quiet, all lanes on Quinn's side setting up a defensive line along the river and hiding along the bushes, just in case they were to scout one of them. Quinn, however, stood in the middle of her lane, making sure all sight was granted to anything moving in and out of the river from mid lane. The outline of the turret was there, purple gems making it stand out a bit more. But beyond that another outline came into play. Quinn's eyes squinted in slight disgust as the woman across from her came into play.

She strutted into lane like nobodys business. One hand was on her hip as it was swaying back in forth while the other was held up in the air, catching her orb as she threw it up and down repeatedly. Her tails were pointed up behind her as they swayed themselves with their own personality of elegance and burned the fire that accompanied her blazing passion, along with her fox-like ears being pointed upwards in an actual joyous manner. With her eyes complimenting her attire and everything about her, her fire-orange eyes lit up the dark first, then soon came the tails, then soon did her, surprisingly, happy face. Her "whiskers" strung along her face with a curve, the smile on her face made Quinn have second thoughts, and her red-tinted hair blew with a slight breeze. But by nature Quinn wasn't so easily deceived. Ahri was no LeBlanc, but she sure knew how to charm someone out of a serious situation.

"Well, well. Look who we have here." She said in a pompous tone. Quinn stood straight and confidently a distance away from her, not expecting a surprise attack of any kind. "It's an honor to finally meet you in lane, Quinn." Ahri said, bowing her head honorably towards Demacia's Wings.

"Ahri." Quinn acknowledged with a slight tilt of the head. Unlike Ahri there was no smile on her face, only anticipation.

"We've had our previous bouts before, though I can't seem to remember who came out on top last time." Ahri pondered, placing her hand on her chin. Though it was a ruse, because both Quinn and Ahri remember that Ahri was the one that mutilated her in one combo last time. Ahri glanced over and noticed Quinn's stoicism. She jumped up and sat on her tails which made sort of an artificial chair behind her. "Ah come on Quinn! This is supposed to be fun!" Ahri yelled childishly.

"I'm sorry Ahri, but today I'm here for only one thing and that it to win." Quinn stated boldly, not blinking once staring at the vixen.

"Oh. You're no fun!" Ahri complained, now laying back on her tails as they held her in the air. Her composure annoyed Quinn to a lethal extent. She balled her fist.

"I wouldn't be so confident so early, _slut_." Quinn insulted valiantly, but then immediately regretted. "_Oh crap, where did that come from?"_ She asked herself, not quite knowing the reasons as to why she aggroed the fox. Maintaining a believing face though, all sort of playfulness and subtlety drained from Ahri within an instant. The smile on her face faded into a heartbroken frown, but then into a furious expression. Repressing her newly aroused rage, she climbed off of her tails, which were now more stiff behind her than lax. She stopped throwing her orb up and down, now clenching it by her side, both arms down and hands balling themselves into tight fists. Her eyes slimmed looking into Quinn's, but Quinn didn't back down, resulting in a blazing staring contest between the two. Any sort of joy between the two was instantly broken at the sound of Ahri's most loathed insult, and the fight in Ahri was filled to the brim. They were at it for about a minute, long enough for minions to spawn.

"We'll see about that." Ahri said in a lower voice, raising her orb to attack the first minion that appeared. In response Quinn did the same, never taking her eyes off of the unpredictable woman. No more words were said between the two for the majority of the match.

"Wow, I never knew you could be so straightforward, especially with Ahri." Nick said afterwards, surprised at her actions. Quinn flinched, thinking of a feasible response while missing a single minion.

"I have no remorse for anyone today. I'm determined to win this." Quinn said stubbornly. Without any more words, both Quinn and Nick focused on the match.

Only about a minute and a half after Quinn had just arrived in Summoner's Rift did the first bolt of magical energy from her friendly caster minion collide with the first purple melee minion to lay eyes on them. Quinn stood a safe distance away to avoid as much crossfire between the minions as possible, but also for her life's sake. Ahri was concentrated and so was Quinn. Whenever a minion was low on health both Ahri and Quinn took advantage and collected their gold. One after one, a crossbow bolt would dome a minion causing it to fall, the blue rift around it calling it back to respawn once again, or an orb of magical energy would be thrown out by Ahri producing the exact same effect. A drop of sweat slid off of Quinn's forehead. She knew that Ahri was a formidable opponent, one that she has died countless times to and one that she has won with before. Every once in a while she would enlarge her orb and throw it out in front of her, passing through every minion in the lane and brushing up against Quinn. The orb burned, it was like a searing fire. Quinn would silently curse as the orb burned her skin through her clothing, and sometimes got hit by the orb on its boomerang path back. Not only that, Ahri had a number of other tricks up her sleeve. Whisking her tails, Ahri summoned three more orbs by her side that, luckily, homed in on the nearest or most threatening targets. But there was one spell by Ahri that she definitely had to watch out for…

But this didn't mean that Quinn didn't have tricks up her sleeve as well. Unlike Ahri, Quinn is more reliant on her brute strength rather than her intelligence of magic. Every time Ahri took a step too close, Quinn would take the advantage and pierce a crossbow bolt right through her skin which, in real life, would kill the average person. But this is the Rift, everything is different here. For now, Quinn's crossbow bolts hurt just about as much as someone throwing a baseball bat at her. Also unlike Ahri, Quinn had not only her fellow summoner by her side. Valor played recon, able to scout incoming enemies and telling Quinn when to back away and when the proper time to strike was. It was reassuring to Quinn that she would have at least some help by her side at all times.

After a few minutes of the internal clock in Quinn's head, she knew that she had to be extra careful. Ahri and Quinn had both accumulated the same minion count thus far, though Ahri had managed to push Quinn's lane up more than she had. Quinn quickly cleared the minion wave at her turret and reset the lane back to the middle. Quinn kept glancing up at Ahri, awaiting some sort of move, though whenever Quinn tried to examine Ahri's position Ahri glanced right back, repelling any sort of counterplay intellectually from Quinn. It was up to Nick to determine that for Quinn. Another magical orb flew out and lowered the caster minions in the back line considerably. With a lesser orb Ahri took down just one of the caster minions. Suddenly that dreadful blue aura surrounded Ahri and Quinn groaned in frustration. With a flare the holographic number, "6", flashed above Ahri's head and quickly fizzled away. Knowingly, Ahri smirked aloud and looked at Quinn. There was no need to be intimidated by Ahri though. Shortly enough Quinn would hit level six and things would surely heat up. In fact they were already heated up enough as was. Just Ahri's presence was enough to heat the whole Rift up. As Quinn knew and thought, and so did all of the other League champions, Ahri was the most beautiful, uproaring, sexy champs in all of the League! The feeling aroused Quinn in a way: the way she moved, the way she tossed out her orb, the way she spoke, the way-

"Look out!" Nick's voice rang in her head and she snapped back to reality. Immediately she realized what had happened. "_Shit, I was charmed!"_ Quinn turned herself around expecting a fight, but Ahri wasn't there anymore. Although this was true, she didn't manage to leave. A searing burn was felt throughout Quinn's body. Crying out in pain she shot to her side, where she just managed to catch a glimpse of Ahri dashing out of her line of sight for the second time. The small, fiery orb she produced whenever she dashed lashed out at Quinn, once again burning her even more. Hoisting her wounded arm she raised her crossbow at Ahri, who now stood on the left side of the lane. She managed to tag Ahri once before all three of her foxfires made contact with her.

"Run!" Both Nick and Quinn thought. In defense, Quinn vaulted off of a nearby minion and started a retreat back to her tower. Weaving in between her own minions she knew that Ahri's powers were on cooldown, making this retreat seemingly homefree. The tower was within her grasp, and with a careless and relieving smile she had thought she made it out until she heard the sound of more footsteps coming from the side. She looked behind herself and noticed that Ahri was trailing close behind, but even more frightening she looked to her left. Xin Zhao had just come out from in front of her. Quinn had no time to react. Xin, with lightning speed, dashed to Quinn and bashed her once with his spear, and then a second time in the back. He didn't have time to get the third attack in before Ahri managed to strike the killing blow, sending a final orb through her body as the scorch was enough to make Quinn fall. "FIRST BLOOD!" The announcer yelled as Quinn toppled onto the ground, her face facing the Rift sky. Though the blood on the Rift was void, besides Vladimir, if there was blood there would be plenty of it. If Quinn's eyes were still open, she would be able to see Ahri standing still above her dead body, looking at her dead body with no pity.

"Don't _ever_ call me a slut, bitch." Ahri said, spitting on her dead face with disgust as the blue summoners influence retrieved her body.

* * *

"Let's try that again, shall we." She heard Nick's voice in her head before she could even see anything. Suddenly she was back alive, taking in a giant breath as if she had just entered Summoner's Rift. She immediately toppled on her knees, coughing into her hand. Her head still hurt from the tension she had just been through and she swore she could still feel the burning from Ahri's orb in her body. She took a moment to regain her composure.

"Dammit Nick! We told you this was a bad idea!" Brian yelled from the side. Able to hear any voices that were directed towards Nick, Quinn shortly felt guilty, her shoulder slumping forward.

"Relax, it was only one kill." Nick reassured the rest of his team. Yes, the kill was first blood, meaning that Ahri had a considerable advantage over Quinn now. That didn't mean that both of them didn't have the intelligence to overcome this small backstep.

"You better not feed anymore." Missael now commented. Nick didn't attempt to argue with him, as an argument with him wouldn't be very good for his morale. Instead Nick looked back down on the game; Quinn picked up a Vampiric Scepter and a ward from the shop.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked, noticing Quinn's distressed look.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Quinn said monochromatically, trying as best as she could to brush off the death she had just had from her mind. "That was my fault, I… I shouldn't have fallen for her spell like that."

"Nonsense. Everything thus far has been entirely my fault. It was my call to continue fighting her after you got hit by her Charm, and that was why you fell." Nick refuted. Quinn was surprised as she started to walk back to mid lane. "_I guess it was his fault… but for him to take the blame for me like that…"_

"We're not losing this match." Quinn said with determination. Her grip tightened on her crossbow.

"Of course we're not, we have this on lockdown." Nick said. "Although now we're going to have a bit of trouble in this lane." Nick turned to Cal. "Cal, can you gank our lane when you have the chance?"

"Yeah. Let me take red buff first, then I will be right there." Cal confirmed. Nick and Quinn both nodded. Now the only thing they had to do was hold out until then.

Once Quinn returned to lane, she had only now realized how behind she actually was. The extra first blood gold gained made Ahri accumulate enough for a complete needlessly large rod on her first trip back to the shop. The amount of damage would have this early in the game now would be substantial. Quinn would have to rely on dodging her attacks and life stealing off of the minions when needed. She took a deep breath as she stepped back into lane, Ahri not even taking a moment to glance at her to acknowledge her presence in lane. After that first, honestly needless, comment towards her, it seemed her rage had filled beyond belief. Every glance that would be directed towards Quinn would be a hateful one, but Quinn wasn't intimidated. In fact, after that previous death, she felt more confident knowing what Ahri was planning to do. She knew that Ahri wouldn't go in unless she landed that Charm spell, so in reality that was the biggest threat to dodge besides her large orb, which now burns worse than it did before. But through her extreme mobility, there were a very few select forms of attacks that worked well on her. One of them happened to be a fear.

"Alright, I'm coming mid." Cal said, and both Quinn and Nick had to position themselves right. As far as Quinn knew, Ahri didn't have any wards. This would be a safe gank as long as Xin Zhao wasn't around for a counter-gank. Quickly and slyly, Quinn managed to slip out of lane for a brief second as she pushed her lane to place her sight ward around the Xin Zhao's wraith camp. As of now, Xin was nowhere to be seen. Returning to lane, Quinn noticed that the minions had pushed to the middle of the lane and, unexpectedly to Ahri, Fiddlesticks was waiting in the side brush.

"So Quinn, do you want me to gank the mid lane?" Fiddlesticks said raspily and laughed eerily afterwards. Quinn rolled her eyes at the scarecrow's sarcasm.

"Just hurry up before she finds out you're here!" Quinn projected mentally, not letting Ahri hear any communication between each other. With another seemingly heinous laugh towards Quinn's impatience, Fiddlesticks lined himself up with Ahri in the bush. Quinn looked at Ahri; it didn't seem that she was expecting anything any time soon. Perfect. Quinn wasn't able to look at Fiddlesticks, but at the sound of summoning a powerful magical energy Fiddlesticks spread his arms out like a bird.

"Channeling!" Cal yelled, and Nick and Quinn both took immediate action. Before Ahri knew it, there was a swarm going onto her. Quinn started taking very aggressive steps towards her, tagging her unnormally much with her crossbow. As Ahri looked confused her expression quickly turned to terror. Before she knew it, a crow from out of nowhere swiped her face, a nasty and bloody scratch infecting Ahri's cheek. There were more of them, the crows coming out of nowhere. Ahri frantically swiped her hands to gain some vision, and as she did she became terrified at the sight of Fiddlesticks popping up before her, surprising Ahri at his party when the crowstorm brewed all around her. Meanwhile Quinn was in the back, still firing off her crossbow even though the crows seemed to get in the way most of the time. Ahri, taking instinctive reactions, dashed backwards trying to escape the storm. But as she did she seemingly stopped as, through the dark wind, Fiddlesticks launched another, this time magically imbued, crow at Ahri which once it hit Ahri and seemingly fell over lifeless on the ground, Ahri lost access to all of her magical powers for the time being.

But this wasn't the best situation for Quinn. Even though Fiddlesticks was hammering Ahri down with damage, the dash set her far enough back making Quinn unable to reach her. Giving Ahri's early lead, she could actually kill Fiddlesticks if she wasn't fast enough. And just if that wasn't enough, with the same sound of shimmering from before, Xin Zhao just emerged from the opposite side bush, his spear aimed right for Quinn. "_Time to improvise"_ Thought Quinn. Without much clear access to anything else around her, she let herself take a hit. Xin Zhao dashed straight to Quinn and managed to get a clean hit off. But as he did so Quinn took the opportunity; quickly reacting to Xin's small fault she vaulted straight off of him, gaining some distance from him and shortening the gap between her and Ahri. She quickly slid on her feet and shot a final crossbow bolt into Ahri, just enough to drop her dead on the floor just before her restraint was released. Then she quickly set her sights onto Xin Zhao who, at this point, had no other choice but to attempt to fight. With a battle cry he quickly managed to knock Quinn off her feet, but not long enough until Fiddlesticks terrified Xin the same way she terrified Ahri. Quinn landed steadily on her feet and fired away. Xin Zhao fell down in a matter of seconds.

"DOUBLE KILL!" The announcer's voice filled the air for everyone to hear. Quinn stood victorious as she retreated a short distance back towards her minions. She stood still, taking a deep breath and exhaling while looking at the massacre in front of her. Not only were all the minions in the lane killed during that, spare crows lay dead among the middle lane, some resting on top of Xin Zhao and Ahri's bodies as the blue summoner's influence around them recalled their essence back to base. Both Quinn and Nick smiled in success.

"Good job." Nick said, cracking his knuckles and having Quinn back off towards her tower. "I knew you could come through right there."

"Hmph." Quinn chuckled. She closed her eyes and the summoner's influence surrounded her, a blue warp transporting her back to her fountain. Within a matter of seconds, she opened her eyes to her nexus and the shop once again, this time not gasping for air after death. "Like we said, we're not losing this match." She said, crossing her arms and slowly stepping down the stone steps towards the nexus. It was always a stupendous feeling to know that you're ahead.

"That's right. Now let's go and win us a match." Nick said. Not only did he sound satisfied with what just happened, but Quinn noticed that he, unlike other times she would watch him with matches with other champions, sounded moreover happy. Quinn's heart skipped a beat at the realization, and her vision unintentionally faded at the thought of it for a split second.

"Hey Nick." She called out.

"Yeah?" Nick's voice questioned in her head.

"Why summon me? Out of all other champions, especially in the middle lane, why me?" Quinn just had to question for her own sake, a building tension in her body being released as she was finally able to ask. Nick's silence meant either two things: one, that he was pondering the question or, two, he was shocked that she asked. But her belief changed when she heard Nick laugh lightly.

"Why not?" He surprisingly countered. "Don't be surprised that I summon you often, because I think you're amazing at everything." Quinn felt her heart flutter at his compliment.

"Uh, hey ladies! Less flirting, more winning!" They heard Missael's annoying voice ruin the mood. Sigh… he was right.

The rest of the match went just as expected. The fact that Cal and Fiddlesticks had gotten Nick and Quinn the early double kill, it set Quinn much farther ahead in lane against Ahri than she was with first blood. The gold acquired was enough for Quinn to achieve solo kills against Ahri, enough solo kills where she was eventually overflowing in gold. She built end-game items very early in the match. Safe to say, she won that lane. The same situation didn't play out in every other lane though. In the bottom lane, Matt and Missael were having constant duels with Nick and Dylan which didn't seem to bring them anywhere. The lane was even a lot of the time. With Caitlyn's immense range she was able to poke down Graves very effectively behind her own minions, but when she took that extra step out, Nautilus took the initiative and pulled her close, allowing him and Graves to deal tons of damage to her before she used her 90 Caliber Net to get away. However Matt and Missael were on the counterattack most of the time as well. Annie, even though she was young, is a force to be reckoned with. When both Graves and Nautilus were grouped up, Annie would throw out Tibbers who, according to Annie, just wants to "hug" them. The lane went back and forth but, by the end of laning phase, both marksmen went even with one kill onto the other.

Meanwhile in top lane, every action seemed to be a complete stomp. Whether Max and Yasuo would toy around, dashing to every minion to have Fiora's eyes scatter between his minions and her own just to see him. Every slash connected with Fiora was a steel tempest, brandishing his sword against Fiora's delicate armor or even her own sword. And the magical wind power that he had was something Fiora was not all too familiar with. She knew that one of his techniques, his wind wall, was completely useless against her, one small upside she had to take advantage of. But the other one, his tornado, was the one she had to watch out for. If that fast moving projectile made contact with her, she knew that she would breathe her last breath shortly after. However, if it seemed that Fiora was having a tough time, then surely Yasuo was as well. Fiora, annoyingly, was the only champion in the whole League of Legends that knew how to parry an attack, a technique that she was surprised no one else knew. Yasuo had to be very careful with his judgment. Even though top lane was normally focused on farm, not this time. Every time Yasuo would try to attack Fiora normally, she would immediately parry it and lunge at him and, with her lightning burst of speed, chunk Yasuo's health down very quickly. They both had tricks up their sleeves but, by the end of laning phase, none of them achieved a kill on the other.

As for the junglers they, surprisingly, didn't have much of an impact on the rest of laning phase. As Xin Zhao acquired his Wriggle's Lantern from the shop, it made his match much more jungle reliant. The quicker he built up this lantern into a Feral Flare, the better it would be. So, besides the very early gank in mid lane, he didn't ambush any other lane. Fiddlesticks, on the other hand, always had to wait for that crowstorm to regenerate. The second time it was up he immediately went to the bottom lane to attempt to kill them. He knew that the river bush wasn't warded so he perfectly set up shop there. And as all the anticipation in the air brewed at this gank, Fiddlesticks began channeling his ult only for Cal to prematurely flash right before channeling was finished, making himself feel like a fool and having the ability go back on cooldown. By the time it was up for the third time, there was no lane to go to, so he waddled and continued killing monster camps.

After the laning phase, the rest of the game was locked down. The teamfights were few, but all of them always went in favor of Quinn's team. Not only was she too strong for the other team to deal with themselves, their ability to teamfight was outstanding. Either Fiddlesticks or Annie would be the first to launch themselves into the enemy team, with all of their area of effect damage applying afterwards. Quinn always focused down Ahri before she could burst down any carry, especially Caitlyn, with her Deathfire Grasp. Fiddlesticks job was to stand in the middle of the entire team as his crowstorm originated from him, all of the crows whirling around him like a tornado damaging every enemy in it while he stood laughing like a maniac. Fiora danced around their entire team, a technique she liked to describe as a blade waltz, slashing through all of their armor with ease. And all the meanwhile, Caitlyn stood in the back line firing rounds from her steampunk sniper, Annie standing close by to protect her when needed. After forty long minutes in Summoner's Rift, three inhibitors falling, and seventeen turrets total on the map being destroyed, Quinn fired off the last shot onto the enemy nexus, exploding it with an array of accomplishment, glory, and utter satisfaction.


	3. Ultimate Tag Team

"VICTORY!" Was the last thing the announcer said in Nick's head as his mind, body, and presence came back to reality. His eyes immediately shot open, seemingly a bit unfamiliar of the terrain that he was on compared to Summoner's Rift. But as he looked around the dark room, he did notice one thing. Him and his entire team were beaming in joy, at this point lavishing in their victory. While Nick was the least expressive, the rest of his team were jumping around in excitement, cheering and jumping in the air, Cal running up and practically lifting Matt off of his feet. The victory bestowed upon them was insurmountable. Surely they all felt amazing afterwards.

"Good job team!" They all heard Colby's voice as he re-entered the room after his departure. "I watched the entire match from the crowd. You guys performed flawlessly." He claimed. With one final cheer they came together as one. Their team, Obey, would now be playing with the Challenger teams in the League. It would be hard, but there's no point in being there without learning. As Nick was clapping for the team, Colby came up behind him and patted him on the back. "You know… I didn't think that Quinn pick would work. But once again you proved me wrong." Colby said, giving Nick one final full hearted smile before diverging off. "Alright guys, let's go shake hands!" Colby announced. A traditional end-of-game requisite routine where both teams shook hands afterwards. With that, they started moving towards the exit. Nick glanced over to where the other team was and noticed that they weren't there. They probably already started going down.

The room they were in for a good hour just so happened only to be three floors above the ground. Taking a steel flight of stairs down they emerged into the courtyard. As for all exposition games, a trip onto the main stage was definitely worthy. Taking proud steps forward, they all walked onto the stage where the game was presented, the main screen still showing "Victory!" from when the match ended.

"Give it up for our winners for the Divisional Bracket Promotions, Obey Gaming!" Brice announced. Once more the crowd went wild, a deafening roar of applause produced by them. Nick and the rest of the team waved in courtesy. Taking one stride across the stage, they all exited stage right.

Colby, taking the predominant lead, lead them into another door adjacent to the one they used to enter the building in the first place. Through the door were stairs leading down, cobblestone walls lined with portraits of the creators of the League of Legends on their sides. Not only halfway down the stairs did was the room exposed in full view before them. It was a giant, grand hall. The area was spacious and free, stone flooring the entire room as the red carpet leading to the center only took up a very small portion, the carpet splitting off into four different directions in the middle. A skylight shown in the very middle of the roof; since the sun was still quite the distance in the sky, its light burst through and illuminated the room. On the opposite side of the hall were two, completely needlessly, large chairs, one would seat a present king and the other would seat a present queen. However there were none of those, so the chairs simply represented royal decor. On the other side were also some very notable figures. Champions, the ones they and SouL had just played as, were lined up, smiling as the winners entered the room. Nonetheless, SouL themselves were lined up just along side them, them smiling as well, happy that at least they lost to them and not some other random team. A smaller applause was heard as they walked up to the champions. As normally as that was, that was the main event. They habitually began shaking hands, some hands harder to shake than others, and began conversing amongst each other as so.

Quinn saw Nick enter the room and her heart shook once again. She eyed Nick as he started at the beginning of the line, shaking hands with the opposite team. The same procedure happened with the champions. Plenty of "Good game"'s were said, almost echoing off of each other, in the room. She smiled and nodded as, she could admit for herself, that was a fun game. Quinn shook hands with Graves, Xin Zhao… Her face became regretful as she stepped in front of Ahri, a smile on her face immediately being replaced with an awkward frown, the same happened with Quinn. Almost forcefully Quinn stuck her hand out and Ahri hesitantly shook it.

"Good game…" They both said awkwardly to each other. But then the remorse got to Quinn. Before Ahri could let go, Quinn tightened her grip pulled Ahri back, now grabbing her hand with both hands.

"Ahri, I… I'm sorry. I don't know what got hold of me today. It's just… I really wanted to win, ya know?" Quinn attempted to apologize, knowing that Ahri wasn't the most forgiving person in the League. But she shrugged.

"Eh, it's ok." Ahri thankfully forgave. "The pressure gets to everyone in these high stake games, even us champions." She said and Quinn nodded. It was definitely true. But as they both smiled at each other for the first time that day, Ahri's smile was more slick than none. This time she pulled Quinn a bit closer. "Plus… I think I know why you're stressed out."

"Why?" Quinn inadvertently asked immediately, more so worried. Ahri laughed.

"Fiora told me about your little secret." Ahri said and Quinn tensed, making Ahri giggle from her nervousness. "Hey, it's nothing to worry about." Ahri comforted. She stood up straight. "Trust me, it's a lot easier than some people think. Sometimes you just have to flirt with them, you know. Get them to reveal themselves unless you already know theirs. And then sometimes you just have to put on a show. Sometimes you have to do both. Take the initiative and just go." Ahri smiled a devilish grin, winking at the internally petrified Quinn. She let go of her hands. "Now you go get yours while I go get mine!" She said, waving her a quick goodbye as she walked to shake hands with Oly.

"_Good advice."_ Quinn admitted as she moved to the side and tried to shake hands with Nautilus. To be honest, Quinn hasn't really thought of a way to go about it until yesterday. She only knew what Fiora told her and what Ahri had just said. She could imagine that the entire process would take much longer than less than a day. The thought persisted in her head, moving along shaking hands with the other champions including her own allies.

"Hey, look who it is." A voice said talked to her, startling Quinn out of her thoughts. Just as she thought, it was Nick.

"I can say the same thing." Quinn said, switching attitudes right away. She tried to hide her nervousness and intense blush, replacing it with her stored confidence. "Great game, as always, today." She said, shaking Nick's hand.

"I kind of feel bad for them." Nick edged the topic elsewhere.

"Who?" Quinn asked.

"Oly's team." Nick said, motioning his head towards them. "I know they're all good… well… with the exception of Thomas. They definitely deserve a spot among the ranks as well…" Nick felt remorse towards them. Quinn couldn't say much. No one from SouL summoned her very often. She shrugged.

"You hope, you pray, but sometimes you can't get that far…" She said, trying to be considerate. Now Nick shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Nick said, slumping his shoulders down and standing next to Quinn. They stood together and watched as the rest of the crowd shook hands joyfully. Though SouL seemed disappointed in today's performance, they surely weren't showing it here. Now they would just have to regroup and reform.

"Hey Quinn." Nick said from the side.

"Yeah?" Quinn asked, keeping her eyes on the crowd.

"What were you going to tell me?" Nick asked. Now Quinn moved her eyes, now looking at Nick who happened to be looking at her. She fell silent at his question, though she knew exactly what he meant.

"About what?" Quinn postponed.

"During the match, you would tell me what Fiora meant when she talked to you at the very beginning. What was that about?" Nick questioned again. They both stared at each other, beady eyes dashing back and forth as they looked into each others, Nick anticipating an answer while Quinn was hoping he would explain further, just to further dramatize her own feelings. But after a moment of silence, Quinn sighed.

"Come. I'll show you." Quinn gave in, turning around towards the entry Nick had came from and motioning Nick to follow. Nick was about to question further but decided against it. Amongst the ruckus of the other champions and summoners, Quinn and Nick slipped out unnoticed.

By this time, the summoners posing as the crowd of the match had fled, the courtyard now bare of any life except those who worked for the League itself. In fact, it was close to night time. The sun started to set over the castle; from this point of view no light shone down onto Nick and Quinn. It was like they were camouflaged in the dark, a situation that they both didn't mind being in. Without anyone catching sight of the two, they exited without disturbance from the main entrance. As the night before the city lights sparkled, a sight that the two didn't spend any time adoring. Instead they walked down the very steep stair that happened to go all the way down the hill, all the way down into the bronze dormitories. But luckily they didn't have to go that far down just to come that far up the next day. Instead their destination was the shortest down the stairs. Hopping down them, they took a sharp left onto a stone path leading along a small cliffside, at the very end of the path was the noble and prestiged Demacian building.

Quinn knew that no one would be home at this time of night, not even the young Lux. They were probably all out somewhere else. She expected Garen and Jarvan out at a bar together with Tryndamere probably off their ass drunk, Fiora teaching Lux how to stand against her most feared Noxian, Katarina, and Vayne and Shyvana were probably off discussing how to take down the Noxians in their home, most likely expecting Quinn to join them as well. But Quinn had other plans on how to go about this night. Quinn opened the door and let Nick walk in first. His jaw immediately dropped at the innards of the house. It was practically a mansion! He was greeted by golden walls and exquisite linings, mirrors, and a staircase going up to the second floor, the second floor balcony showing from the bottom.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Quinn teased, closing the door behind them. Nick could only nod, taking in surroundings that he has never been in before. Why she was taking him here, he had no clue. All he knew was that he liked it already. Quinn snapped her fingers playfully in front of Nick's face, laughing when it snapped him out of his trance. Once again she motioned to follow, once again Nick obeyed. They both ascended the staircase, now striding along the second floor balcony. Quinn led them all the way around to another staircase, this time cleverly hidden behind a wall that would look like the same wall as the outside from the floor below. That was the final staircase they walked up when they came to a small hallway, three doors on each side. Quinn walked along the carpet the hallway was lined with all the way to the end, turning and opening the door on her right.

"Welcome to my room." Quinn greeted as she entered her room, Nick following shortly behind her. Frankly, Quinn was disappointed in herself. If she had known it was going to lead to this, she would've cleaned her room to make it pitch perfect. But it was what it was. Quinn immediately plopped down lazily on her bed, located to the larger indent to the left once Nick entered the room. To the right was a dresser and a door that probably and did lead to her closet. Besides those two things, the only other piece of furniture were two bedside tables holding lamps which were the only objects illuminating the room, and another table in the back left corner of the room which, placed with care on top, was a birdcage with Valor sitting silently in it. On the other side was a window propped open, the wind from outside blowing the bed curtains around Quinn. Quinn deeply sighed and Nick laughed a little.

"Exhausted, huh?" Nick jovially questioned.

"Yeah!" Quinn juvenilely blurted out. "Those matches take a toll on us afterwards too!" She said, making both of them laugh now. Nick set aside and leaned himself against an open area of the wall while Quinn laid there, doing nothing but looking up at the ceiling and pondering her next move.

"There isn't much to do here…" Quinn claimed. "It's really just a normal house with a normal set of rules. Besides housing all of the Demacian champions, this is really just it."

"At least you're housed with sensible people." Nick said. "Most of my house are full of lucky morons."

"You believe that all of us are sensible!? You'd be surprised how idiotic Garen gets at house meetings." Quinn chuckled. Nick shrugged.

"Well there has to be some sort of intelligence here. I'd imagine you'd be most of it, though." Nick willfully complimented. Quinn didn't bother to hide her blush this time, rolling her head over and looking at Nick with a red face. When he saw this, he smiled as well.

"SQUAWK!" The Demacian eagle sounded from the side. With a cheesy smile Quinn rolled her eyes and looked up. Valor kept moving his head, eyeing either Quinn or Nick.

"What is it, Val?" Quinn asked.

"SQUAWK!" Valor replied, and would only reply. Nick looked between Valor and Quinn, confused on how Quinn could understand the bird. Quinn nodded and looked to Nick.

"He wants to meet you." Quinn said tenderly.

"Me!?" Nick said in surprise, pushing his thumb into his chest. Quinn nodded. Nick's arms fell at his side. He eyed the bird who seemed to eye him back. As much as he had summoned Quinn, he had never really developed a relation with Valor. Though he has been meaning to, it was quite hard to understand Valor. Nick took slow and nervous steps towards the bird, Valor shuddering his wings as if impatient. Quinn laughed at Nick's carefulness. It wasn't every day you'd come face first with a rare Demacian eagle… unless you were Quinn.

"Here." Quinn stood up as Nick approached the cage. As to make it even more unnerving for Nick, Quinn unlatched the hinges holding the door locked and opened it. As trained and mannered, Valor didn't go flying out of the cage. Instead he stood patiently, his talons grasping a twig which held him in place. Valor's large wings were tucked neatly, hidden compared to when spread. Valor kept looking at Nick as he inched ever so closer.

"SQUAWK!" Valor sounded again, startling Nick back a few inches.

"Don't be afraid." Quinn persuaded. Nick, maybe being a bit more afraid than he should be, especially in the presence of Quinn, took a deep breath and stepped forward once again, inching himself closer and closer until her finally reaching the table. "You can pet him if you want." Quinn encouraged. Nick glanced at Quinn, anxious of Nick touching Valor. With a steady arm, Nick placed his hand on the blue head of the eagle, rustling the bird's feathers with a soft pet. Surprisingly to Nick, Valor didn't sound off in irritation. Instead he stayed as he was, still looking at Nick and letting him pet him.

"Not so bad, right?" Quinn asked, smiling as Nick became more and more comfortable with Valor.

"I guess not." Nick said, now removing his hand from the cage. Though just as he did so -

"SQUAWK!" Valor yelled, once again starling Nick back and making Quinn laugh. Now Quinn petted Valor, more rough than Nick did. She stroked her feathers with the back of her hand and rubbed his head similar to a summoner with a dog. "SQUAWK!"

"What now, Val?" Quinn asked.

"SQUAWK!" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"He likes to tell jokes." Quinn stated. Nick nodded. "Ok Val, go for it!"

"SQUAWK!"

"Who's there?" Quinn asked nonchalantly. She's seemed to have heard this plenty of times.

"SQUAWK!" Quinn raised an eyebrow, turning her head to look at Nick.

"Nick who?" Quinn nervously asked, now making Nick ponder the question.

"SQUAWK!"

"Ok, that's enough for you tonight!" Quinn instantly said, taking a red sheet from the table near and draping it over Valor's cage. A glint of sweat slid down from her forehead. "_Did he really have to say that! Already with all the stress I'm in!"_ Quinn complained internally, placing her hand on her forehead and wearing an unintentional dreading face.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked, noticing her facial expression.

"Yeah…" Quinn trailed off. Her head was spiralling now. There were _three _different people now who implied that, and one of them happened to be Valor! How ridiculous was that! Shaking her head, she longed for some air. She unlatched a lock beneath her jaw and took her helmet off, setting it carefully on the bedside table, letting her violet hair blow in the night breeze. She quickly stood up from the bed and walked over to the window, closing her eyes and loosening to the outside air. Nick took her spot on the bed, doing nothing else but watching Quinn. It was stunning really. Not many people knew that Quinn had violet hair, and less people have seen it in person. Right now, Nick had full view of the purple wave in front of him.

"Enjoying the view?" Quinn taunted, knowing full well there was nothing else he could be doing.

"It truly is stunning." Nick said with a small laugh, hands gripping the side of the bed. They both stayed immobilized like that for a while, enjoying the presence of their activity as much as the other. But that same question still lingered in the air, the same one as before. It was the same question that built all of the tension from before.

"So what did you mean -"

"I love you, Nick." Quinn interrupted, nudging her head to the side. And as quick as that, all of the tension in the room broke, Quinn a bit relieved that she had finally said it. There was no surprised reaction from Nick, no gasp of awe. It felt out of place… not the perfect time to settle this situation. But now that it has been revealed, there was in need of an explanation. Quinn turned her whole body around and looked feverishly at Nick. Nick just sat, now looking deeply into Quinn's eyes.

"I love you, ok…" Quinn hopelessly exclaimed. She hung her head low. "I know that it's weird for champions to fall in love with summoners, but it just so happened to be in this situation. I don't know how. Maybe because you summon me all the time, and together we always have a great and fun time. I mean, look at this! You are one of the very few people Valor has taken a liking to right away. It doesn't make much sense to me even though I know that it is true! I've been torturing myself this whole time that I've known that I've liked you to tell this to you, but I just haven't been able to build the courage -"

"Quinn." Nick said firmly, interrupting Quinn's rant. Quinn looked lost, but all was regained when she looked at Nick again. A soft and warm smile swept across his face. It showed care, tenderness, softness, the protective and considerate attitude inside of him. He slowly stood up from where he was. "I'm guessing you can read minds too then?" Nick said, his puerile and caring voice now showing through, a trait that he doesn't express daily. As slowly as he got up he walked towards Quinn who seemed to be breaking down. A single tear fell from her eyes, but as it fell down her cheek Nick reached up and stopped the tear on his finger, now not even a full body length apart from her.

"W… Wha…" Quinn seemed mesmerized, awestruck by this move. "_This… this can't be… the stuff in stories don't come real… they're just stories…"_ She thought. Dreams. Was this a dream?

"Your brother would want the best of you…" Nick said, Quinn's heart almost stalling at the subject of her brother. "Would this be for the best?" Nick asked, his hand now slowly unfolding from a loose fist, caressing the side of Quinn's face. His touch prevented any other tears from falling. Her brother… her drive for bringing her this far… if he were here now, would he approve of Nick. She could remember Valor all that time ago, how he was laying on the ground with a sliver of life left in him. She remembered how she cared for him, hospitalized and nurtured Valor to full health, and then she remembered that she named him Valor because he reminded her of her brother. The way they succeeded together was unparalleled…

… this situation seemed to be the same.

"Yes." She said, not an ounce of regret coming from her voice. Her trembling stopped and she stood there, with Nick only inches from her. This was a moment meant for the heavens.

"Then I…" Nick said, grabbing Quinn's hand with his other hand. "... Nick, as a summoner in the League of Legends, will abide by your side and do anything you request." He said.

"Anything, huh?" Quinn said, now leaning her forehead against his. She felt Nick nod against her. The slickest of smiles crossed her lips. "Well then, for your first task…"

"... turn off the lights."

* * *

It was another quiet night within the League of Legends, just how it should be for this time of hour. The lights shown the same from the balcony that Quinn stood on, bursting out a vast array of spectrum, colors popping from the buildings beneath her and reflecting off the night sky. This was the sanctuary where men and women get to live out their fantasies undisturbed. A land where "man" and "women" lived harmoniously side by side each other. And even through the conflictions apprehended by some that lived on this land, some set those aside just long enough for lust and beauty. It was a great life to live, some that one should never take for granted and risk losing.

Quinn and Fiora both stood side by side as the day before looking out over the League, reminiscing on how similar this sight reminded them of Demacia. They both wore the same clothes they had worn previously, both of them exhausted by the day they had just had, more so for Quinn for the day before. A new fire ignited in her heart, one that she had not felt since her brother died. Love. That spark of love heated her up, making her feel more alive than ever before. This showed on the Rift and off. Her now immaculate soul made Quinn believe that the stories do come true, a belief that she had never believed until yesterday. It was revigorating. It was great.

"So…" Fiora broke the silence between the two, both whom were savoring the joy they were in, Fiora from her wine. "How did it go?" She asked, turning and looking at Quinn. However Quinn didn't look back. Her sights were set on the sky above, the stars aligning in the perfect formation forming an even bigger star, all the while surrounding the moon. It was a sign. It was… perfect.

"I made up a word earlier… _enyvione_." Quinn stated. "It is a combination of valor, love, and everything joyful in this world, but also a reminder to those loved ones that were lost long ago. The ones you know believe in you. I use it now to describe my life." Quinn said; for the first time in a long time Fiora heard the happiness in Quinn's voice. It was a great wonder to Fiora, one that she can be proud of.

"Overall… it was definitely worth it."

* * *

**Once again, I wish a very happy birthday to my friend Nick. Let's talk about a few things that you might not understand. **

**If you haven't read Quinn's lore, I would recommend doing so. It is actually really sad and awesome to know. It really gives Quinn much more of a character than she might have in game. Once you do, you will understand the last part of this chapter. Also, the ranked teams. How did I come up with these names? Well, "Obey" is the actual ranked team that me, Nick, and all others that I listed on that ranked team in this story are on. The team "SouL" is an inside reference that only me and Nick really know. Take a guess as to where that came from. (HINT: Refer to my profile ;)). **

**Also, as with the other birthday story, I found it really odd and awkward to put a friend that I know into a romantic situation. It's even more awkward in this situation considering I don't even know the dude in real life. However I have known him through the interwebz for quite some time, so I do have a grasp on his personality. If I captured it here... very good question XD. **

**Thank you to all of the friends I have mentioned in this story. I hope you, the reader, personally enjoyed it, because I had a pretty fun time writing it. So thank you all for reading, and until next time, have a good night!**


End file.
